


Citrus Love, Mikan Live

by nuenuenue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Clone Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Riko is the mom friend, Self-cest, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuenuenue/pseuds/nuenuenue
Summary: You've got to learn to live with yourself. Luckily, Chika is pretty easy to get along with.A selfcest one-shot because Chika is really good.





	Citrus Love, Mikan Live

Riko had known Chika long enough to know that there was something weird about the girl.

Ever since she had met Chika that day at the pier, she noticed little things about her all the time that bugged her. Nothing malicious or creepy, she was just... _off._

She was always so energetic, way too energetic, but that was alright on its own. She was cheery and determined almost to a fault, but that was okay too. And she was spacy and ditzy and forgetful, but somehow she remembered (most) of the important things? Definitely a fault, but not anything that harmed their friendship.

But the full package put together felt weird. She couldn't help but ask herself questions. For example, why did Chika never really seem to remember their conversations from day to day? She always had the gist of it, but usually seemed to forget the details. Where the heck did Chika get that boundless energy from, always pushing so much farther and harder than the other girls? And besides all that, how could she be so universally forgiving of others' flaws, so positive? Nobody was that perfect.

It was like she was half on-vacation from her own life, half a focused force of nature. These two halves did not fit together.

“I wonder if she's losing it a bit, trying to manage us...” Riko wondered to herself. “Maybe I should ask her if she's okay?”

So she did ask her that night, during their usual conversation before bed.

The conversation time was a routine for them after a few months, always seeming to happen at the same time every night. Riko leaned over her balcony and Chika was – on the roof, her Y-shirt and sleeping pants flapping in the breeze. She seemed to like being up there sometimes. Another thing that worried Riko.

They shared their usual little stories of friend interactions and school – a mean teacher with a tough exam, a funny anecdote about You and Yoshiko getting flustered, catching Mari getting friendly with Kanan and Dia after practice and getting shooed away. Chika seemed just like she always did, carefree and ditzy but always sympathetic and kind. 

“Hey, Chika?”

“Hmm?”

“Has anything been bugging you lately?”

“Nah, I'm doing pretty good! I'm a bit worried about the qualifiers-”

Riko immediately realized this line of questioning would go nowhere with the mikan. She tried to direct it. “Not like that, um... Is there something that's really stressing you out?”

Chika tapped her chin, either thinking or pretending to think. “Nah, not really. Why do you ask?”

Riko quailed at the response. She had hoped to keep her opinion under wraps. “It's just that you seem so frenetic and forgetful all the time. I would need a break if I was as busy as you.”

Chika's eyes lit up with mirth and she started laughing into the clear night sky. Riko frowned and said, “Hey, I'm serious. What are you laughing at?”

The mikan bopped herself on the head once or twice, her laughter degenerating into giggles. “Oh, nothin', it's just funny that you say that.”

Then, once she had fully sobered up she said, “Trust me, Riko, everything's just fine over here.”

The pianist crossed her arms. “Alright, if you're sure. But you know you can talk to me, right?”

“Yup! No worries. Hnnnf, I'm so sleepy...” Chika stood and stretched her arms wide, throwing her head back and rolling her shoulders out. She wobbled unsteadily on the roof and Riko yelped with fear.

“Chika!”

“Wha~?” The mikan spun on one foot, plopping down on the edge of the roof.

“I'm about to have a heart attack!”

“Hm? Why's that? Are _you_ okay, Riko?” Totally oblivious, as usual.

Riko's eyelid twitched. “I'm fine. Never mind. You should rest, Chika.”

“Hum, I think I will. Night Riko!” The mikan waved and swung back onto her balcony, eliciting another gasp of fear from Riko whose heart was in her throat and moving upward at a terrifying rate. The girl was gonna fall and break her neck one of these days.

“Why did I even worry about her...” the pianist mumbled to herself as she closed the door to the balcony. Chika was just a big careless dummy, and that was all.

Probably.

Riko sat on the edge of her bed and took deep breaths. She tried to slow her racing heart for a few minutes, but it just wasn't happening. She needed something to calm her down.

”God dammit, Chika!” she whispered.

And of course, she had drank the last of her lavender tea earlier this week, and there was no milk in the fridge to warm up. So it was a quick trip to the convenience store for her.

*   *   *

She breathed in the cool night air as she strolled over, slowly feeling her worry start to fade. She spaced out a bit, going into the familiar routine of visiting the konbini.

A few long blocks down, across an intersection, another block toward the glow of the store. Moths flicking around the lights outside.

The sliding doors admitting her. Welcome. A polite nod.

A quick search for the carton of milk with the latest datestamp.

A mikan checking out at the register buying a few cup noodles and drinks. Fumbling for her card, leaving with a smile. Stepping up to the register to pay for her milk next. Wait.

Hang hang haaaaang on a sec.

Riko paid as hastily as she could and rushed out of the store. Sure enough, Takami Chika was walking back towards their homes, wearing a hoodie and shorts and flip flops that looked a lot like she had borrowed them from You. Riko flitted along, quietly trailing the girl – sure enough, she was heading towards her house.

The pianist scowled. “Wasn't that damn mikan going to bed? How'd she get down here so fast?”

But Chika heard her, and turned around, her features mirthful. “Hey, Riko! How are you?”

Riko was stunned. _“How are you?”_

“Um, yep! Just wondering. You seem kind of stressed out!”

“You just almost fell off your roof twice and you're asking me why I'm stressed out,” she said with a deadpan expression.

Chika recoiled in horror. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. She hastily checked the time on her phone then yelped, “Shoot, I gotta go! Sorry Riko!”

The mikan took off at a sprint and Riko's alarm bells went off. She tried to give chase. “Wait up! Don't you even remember what we just talked about?”

The mikan turned her head as she ran. “Yup, sure do!”

“Then what did we talk about?”

“School and stuff!”

”You were about to go to sleep! What are you doing out here??” Riko was losing ground on her. How in blazes was she was full of energy at this hour?

“I know I gotta sleep that's why I gotta go sorry! I'll catch you tomorrow!” And with that, Riko's legs gave up the ghost, as Chika sped away. She trotted to a stop at a lamppost, breathing hard. She watched as Chika ran ahead of her, then the mikan turned the corner, and she was gone.

“That girl is impossible to figure out.” She let out a curse under her breath. God was she tired after that run, especially after having Aqours practice earlier in the day.

She began the uphill slog back to her home, left with more questions than answers, but definitely ready to crash out for the night. It could wait.

*   *   *

A redhead wheeled around the corner of a home, a light sweat cooling her brow, snacks hopping around loosely inside the plastic bag. She snuck around to the back door and slid a thin card between the lock and the doorframe, cracking the now-unlocked sliding door.

She checked her phone. “She's gonna be mad at me. Shoot.”

The girl tiptoed along the halls, daintily stepping up the stairs and picking along the doorways until she reached her own room. Her stealth was obviously practiced and she made almost no sound – certainly not enough to wake her mom, who was thankfully a heavy sleeper.

Takami Chika cracked open the door to her room. “I'm home!” she whispered.

Takami Chika replied from the bed, “Welcome back! You look sweaty?”

The mikan set the snacks down on the nightstand, peeling her hoodie off and flicking her shirt by the edges to cool off. “We messed up. Why didn't you tell me Riko was going out? I woulda taken the other way back!”

“Huh? I didn't realize... Sorry!” the other Chika said. "But why did you get back so late?"

“Missed the bus... She said you almost fell off the roof?”

“Heh-heh, something like that... You know how Riko is.”

Chika rolled her eyes, but smiled. “She just cares about us, that's all.”

“She likes me better.”

“No way!”

The Chika in bedclothes giggled, then snuck downstairs to make their cup noodles, and the Chika in shorts lay back, her head on the pillows as her sweat dried against her back. She had a few minutes to wait, and her thoughts drifted to their past.

There had been two Takami Chikas for almost two years now. Neither one remembered how it happened. One night she went to bed as one girl, the next morning two identical girls woke up in the same bed. And since neither one had a claim to be the original, well, they decided to try and... make it work.

But they both knew it couldn't work long term unless they were really careful, else one of them would get taller, or thinner or fatter, or get a tan. It was a fragile situation.

So the two Chikas cooperated, to stay in sync. They ate the same food, got the same exercise, the same sun, same amount of sleep. They alternated weeks at school at first, then alternated days instead. A whole week was just too much information to sync up on.

On any given day the Chika who wasn't at school called herself Mikan, a term that should fly under the radar if they ever slipped up. She bussed over to Numazu to work at a part time job they had landed at a shifty gas station. They earned enough to keep them both fed and clothed, while flying under the radar – she knew her friends and family wouldn't go there.

They snuck portions at the dinner table and made toiletries disappear around the home at convenient times. They learned how to sneak around, how to unlock doors to get back in, and to use different routes and timelines to get home. They kept a surprisingly strict schedule for someone like Chika, and it paid off, allowing them to evade detection for almost two years, including by their mom. It was a system that worked out pretty well, all told.

It worked out so well that the only thing her friends noticed is that she somehow had even more energy than before. For the pair, it was nice getting to check out of one life every other day, to live a different life, to have extra downtime from everything. Though, filling two different roles made it tough to stay in sync, especially when Aqours had to change their choreography or song lyrics...

Of course, every now and then, there was a scare.

People tended to write off most of Chika's oddities due to her already forgetful and carefree personality, but sometimes they cut it too close for comfort. Today, Mikan almost got caught coming back from her job at the gas station, and she had missed the scheduled time for her to get home due to the buses being off schedule. Chika had also not seen Riko leaving her house, or she would have cut Riko off - or warned Mikan to go to a different konbini.

“I guess we both kind of messed up, heheh...” Mikan admitted as she sat up. Chika handed her some steaming cup noodles.

Chika frowned, slurping some of her broth down. “Guess so. But what can we do?”

“Dodge it like usual?” Mikan shrugged, as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the bag.

”Hey, can we do the soy flavored noodles next time?” Chika asked.

“Sure!”

They sat next to each other on the bed, munching their high-sodium midnight snack, hips and elbows nudging against one another.

“How was work?” Chika asked.

“Oh, the usual. Our manager is a real pain, he wants us in tomorrow to cover a shift... How 'bout school?”

“I think we aced the math test this time, but I dunno. The multiple choice was weird, Riko said so too. Maybe that part will get thrown out.”

“Hum, nothing we can do about that now...”

Mikan finished her noodles and stretched over to lean her head on her counterpart's shoulder. Chika scratched her head, ruffling her hair. Mikan leaned into her, enjoying a chance to relax after the long run home. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Chika's waist.

She mumbled, “I think Riko's gonna find out eventually.”

“Do you?”

“I dunno. We talk to her every night, she's gonna see us together eventually. Do you think we can trust Aqours to know about us?” It was a line of inquiry that had come up before.

“I think we shouldn't tell them,” Chika proclaimed. “It's way too risky with eight of them...”

“Okay, so that's two votes for 'no.' We've gotta be careful around Riko though. She's gonna be extra nosy for a few days,” Mikan giggled.

“Hey, don't laugh! You're Chika tomorrow, so she's your problem. You're going to the aquarium, remember?”

“Sorry, sorry!” Mikan snuggled into her side as Chika drank the last of her broth, then she collected their cups and disposable chopsticks and pitched them.

“You're awfully needy tonight, huh?”

But Mikan just grumbled, snuggling even tighter. Chika grunted as she tried to wrestle herself loose. “Come on, don't whine, you should get changed first.”

“Don't wanna.” Mikan gripped her way up Chika's side, toppling them over and sending both onto the bed in a cloud of mirthful tittering. “Did you shut the door?”

“I did...” Chika whispered, turning and pulling the other girl into her embrace. They let their limbs tangle together, facing each other, petting each other's heads.

Chika pressed her face into Mikan's hair. “You smell really nice right now.”

“But I'm all sweaty...”

“That's why you smell nice!” Chika replied. She ran her fingers through her counterpart's short hair again, pulling Mikan's head to her chest. Her sweat and oils clung to Chika's fingertips. She drew in a deep breath, drinking in her own musky scent from the other girl.

“Thank you...” Mikan's body was already warm, but she could feel Chika's heating up against her as they snuggled.

“Have I told you you're pretty lately?” Chika asked her.

A flash of pleasure shot through Mikan's gut, and all she wanted to do was reciprocate that feeling. “You're pretty too... I don't tell you that enough.”

Naturally, with having two Chikas, it was really hard for them to hold up a productive love life. They couldn't stay in sync with something that ephemeral, something that started and ended in private. Right away, though, it was obvious how much chemistry they had together, since they knew their own needs and weaknesses so well. Anyone could guess what happened after that.

Mikan pulled back and put her hand on her twin's cheek, using her other hand to tease at Chika's braid and scratch her scalp in tiny circles. Chika smiled at her sweetly and continued petting her, scratching behind her ear. Mikan hummed quietly and put her chin up, and Chika scritched her there too.

Each girl had to admit, gazing lovingly into her own eyes was strange... but it was also really enthralling. It was perverted and kind of masturbatory and both Chikas were totally addicted to it. Each Chika could always trust herself, could always give herself fully to her twin, would always cherish her double.

They snuggled closer, Mikan's warm, bare midriff pressing against Chika's shirt.

“Wanna play the usual game?”

“Sure.” Both girls giggled with excitement, then they held each other really close and gazed into one another's eyes.

The rules of their game were simple: don't back off, no touching sensitive places, and don't kiss the other girl first. Everything else was fair game. This was their favorite type of foreplay. If Chika had to explain it to anyone but herself, she was sure she'd get flustered and fail. It was simply too embarrassing to do with anyone but herself.

 _I'm lucky I have someone like you,_ both Chikas thought.

Mikan started off the game by reaching around to the back of Chika's shirt and pulling it up, feeling the cool skin of her lower back. Chika shivered and responded by stroking Mikan's stomach.

“You're so warm,” Chika whispered. “I can feel the heat coming off of you...”

Mikan smiled, squeezing Chika with her warm hands. The other girl sighed with satisfaction and pushed back into her hands. “It feels nice to cool off with you. But you're making it really tough to cool off when you're getting me all wound up!”

“Too bad, I'm gonna win this game today,” Chika said, sliding her hands downward and out to the sides. Mikan let out a gasp as her girlfriend groped her hips and felt her up.

“No fair.”

“Heh heh...” Chika got a bit bolder, easing her hands under the waistband of the other girl's shorts. She let her hands rest flat on Mikan's ass.

“Your butt's so so firm! A-ah-”

Mikan did the same, but gave her a strong squeeze. Chika squirmed, whining quietly. Her lips were pouting, her eyes half shut. Mikan thought she looked so needy and helpless that she could just eat her up, right there...

“You should see your face right now.”

“I already do,” Chika interrupted, squeezing her back. Mikan gasped and whined, and their hips bumped into each other. Mikan wondered whether her butt was really as muscular as her girlfriend's because _damn._ Chika had never seen anyone make a face that cute, and her sounds were just adorable.

They fought a bit, each one groping the other harder by way of reply.

“So cute...” Mikan whispered, leaning close to tease her girlfriend. Her lips barely skimmed along Chika's.

“Cheating! You kissed me!” Chika proclaimed.

“Nope! I just touched your face with my lips, that doesn't count.”

Chika grumbled and decided to take her own liberties. She let her hands fall between her girlfriend's legs from behind, and slowly, painfully slowly, she slid her fingertips up Mikan's inner thighs. She relished the feeling of her smooth, supple skin, warm against her cool fingertips. She traced little circles and Mikan whined under her breath.

“Mmf-” Mikan froze in place, squeezing her eyes shut, as Chika teased dangerously close to the edges of her panties. Her breath came in short, shuddering gasps and she would be hard-pressed to fight back like this.

Then Chika backed off, bringing a hand up to her face. Mikan's eyes bulged as she smelled the sweet scent of her own sweat and arousal lingering between them. Chika grinned.

“Your sweat smells so good I can almost taste it, heheh. You really are needy today,” Chika said. She winked. Her face was so close, Mikan could kiss her right there...

Mikan pouted, embarrassment obvious in her features. Chika's half-lidded eyes were glinting in the dark, picking up the glow of a streetlight outside their window. Her hair was tousled and messy, and her smile was so sweet and coy and teasing and Mikan wanted her so bad.

But she wouldn't be outdone by herself so easily. She was not about to lose this game.

Mikan pushed Chika suddenly, and the other gasped. She pinned her down by her shoulders and placed her knee between the other girl's legs, nearly touching her, making her shiver with anticipation. But Mikan was not about just touch her, no, that would be too easy. Instead, she shoved her face right next to Chika's ear and the other girl cried out in surprise, suddenly very vulnerable.

“Chika...” she whispered.

“Wh-what!”

“You're so shy all of a sudden. What happened?” Mikan let he words linger. She punctuated her sentence by letting her lips skim Chika's earlobe, teasing one of the few sensitive places that wasn't off-limits.

“Mmmh! That's because you're! Being a big tease!!”

“A tease? This is just your ear,” she replied, breathy and protracted.

Then she slowly licked the rim of Chika's ear and that made her just about melt right there. Chika's feet pressed hard into the bed as her hips bucked, and bucked again, barely stopping herself from touching Mikan's leg. Her fingernails scratched into Mikan's back as she clutched her, leaving red streaks. She squirmed.

But once again the girl who was at a disadvantage would not give up. Even though Chika could feel her arousal leaving a sticky trail on herself, even though their combined scents mingled around them, she knew this would get even better if she persisted. It was what they both needed, and they both loved each other enough to take the tortuously patient path to their happy ending.

She swiveled her head and bared her teeth against Mikan's neck. The other girl didn't relent, though, having just enough room to keep licking at Chika's ear. So Chika bit her – soft at first, then a bit harder, then she opened her jaw and scraped her teeth down Mikan's neck.

Both of their bodies were hot from exertion, and from a deep and growing need, and also from being really hot.

They started undressing one another, slow at first, then faster and more frantic, hands shivering as they touched and nibbled and licked at each other. Shorts came off, a shirt was unbuttoned, all flung aside and forgotten. The two clones who were both Takami Chika lay bare before one another, caressing gentle curves and strong legs and arms, teasing at collarbones and tracing the lines that were pressed into their skin by their abandoned clothes.

They lay against one another, breathing out lust, sharing whispered secrets.

“I love you so much...”

“Your hair looks so pretty in this light...”

“Your face is so honest when I touch you...”

“You make me feel safe...”

Their faces were close again and that was all it took. They finally lost their patience, giving themselves over to desire. One Chika kissed the other Chika, soft lips sliding together, fitting perfectly, friction sending their heads spinning. Endless teasing finally gave way to the sweet release of pleasure and both girls' hearts fluttered. The game was now disposed of, having served its purpose _so well._

All distinctions were lost. Who was playing what role that day didn't matter. They were both just Takami Chika, a girl who had found her true love.

Hands went to the backs of heads and fingers wove into soft red hair, tongues flicked out to explore and meeting in the middle, sliding against each other through soft moans and quiet promises and needy, needy begging. They knew exactly how the other wanted to feel, what they wanted to hear.

 _“I love you, Chika,”_ they said.

They locked their thighs together and now they were hopelessly entangled, groping frantically and grinding on one another's muscular legs with languid, aching motions. Their breath ran faster and time slowed around them, all rational thought forgotten as they let themselves melt together, hot and forceful and shuddering. Each Chika was tired, really tired, but so satisfied they couldn't help but smile as they bucked against one another, holding hands.

Sweet nectar flowed, and their musky scent blossomed through the room. Nerves sizzled and flashed, stifled moans now echoed freely, and the world was just them. They reveled in one another's love and fell in love all over again.

The hour became late, and they faded into dreams.

*   *   *

They were still tangled together the next morning.

Chika woke up first – she _thought_ she was supposed to be Chika that day, at least. She wasn't too sure. They tended to lose track of who was who after intense nights like that. The sleeping girl next to her mumbled hesitantly as she caressed her cheek, stroked her fingers through her hair.

“Mmh?...”

“Good morning, you pretty redhead!”

“Mmh, it's morning already...” She rolled over and clung to the waking girl's thighs. “You're so warm... squishy like mochi...”

“Hey now, I spent all that time running yesterday to hide from Riko. _You_ are the squishy one, Mikan,” she said as she pinched the other girl's cheek.

“Owowow owie!” the sleepy girl whined, but didn't try to escape. She just lay her face on Chika's lap.

The wakeful girl felt the ache of exertion in her thighs as her girlfriend pressed onto her gently. Another indicator of who she was yesterday. “Hey, just checkin' but I'm Chika today, right?”

“Don't remind me, don't wanna go to work. Wanna touch you lots more,” Mikan muttered.

Well that about confirmed it. “Tooooo bad,” she sung softly. “Come on, we gotta hop in the shower before Mom gets up. I'm all uh, sticky.”

But the girl who was Mikan today just clung to her. Her eyes barely opened and she gazed longingly at the pretty girl above her, at herself. Her own flesh and blood, and the only person in the whole world who knew her inside and out. The sun coming through the gap in their blinds made her hair and eyes light up, and her cheeks were flush with warmth and love as she smiled, gazing back.

The girl above her relented, sliding back into bed and spooning her. “Okay, five more minutes. Because I love you.”

"I love you too."

She pulled the covers over them and they dreamed of one another just a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> "H-hey Chika, I saw you last night..."
> 
> "Huh? Of course you did!"
> 
> "No, I mean.... your blinds were kind of... not closed all the way..."
> 
> \-----
> 
> just a quick one between story arcs of Aquatic Research Society to help me stay on my feet thru another rough patch at work lol oh my god help
> 
> by the way you can find me at http://sealedbeastnue.tumblr.com/


End file.
